1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a payment processing apparatus and, and in particular, systems and methods for implementing payment processing.
2. Related Art
With the popularity of mobile devices, such as smart phones, customers are utilizing their smart phones to perform various functions besides making phone calls. For example, customers may utilize their mobile devices to make payments at various merchants. However, a customer typically is required to implement a series of steps or operations on the mobile device to make payments at merchant locations. This may cause inconvenience to the user and may discourage the user from using the mobile device to make payments. Thus, there is a need for a better apparatus or system for making payments at merchant locations.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.